Trouble in Lumpy Space (LMAoAT)
Trouble in Lumpy Space is the episode of Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Adventure Time. Summary Finn must travel to Lumpy Space to cure Jake of the lumps after he is bitten by Lumpy Space Princess at Princess Bubblegum's Mallow Tea Ceremony. Plot Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Lumpy Space Princess, and Hot Dog Princess are participating in a Mallow Tea Ceremony. Finn complains about the tea party but Princess Bubblegum tells him not to worry and that it takes years to master. Lumpy Space Princess says it is easy, but Finn calls her a faker and points out that it is easy for her because she is floating, not bouncing. She turns off her floating powers and during a bad fall, she accidentally bites Jake. Soon Jake's bite mark turns into a bump, and while Jake brushes it off as "nothing ominous," Lumpy Space Princess tells them that it is the early stage of the lumps: a disease that happens whenever a Lumpy Space person bites a smooth person (similar to werewolf-like curses). The lumps begin to transform a smooth person into a Lumpy Space Person and if the victim is not cured by sunset, that person will be lumpy forever. Jake's right arm and leg have already become lumpy, so Lumpy Space Princess takes Finn and Jake to Lumpy Space to find the lumps antidote. Princess Bubblegum was also going to go with them, but she had to go to the bathroom saying, "I should not have drunk that much tea!" Lumpy Space Princess takes Finn and Jake into the Cotton Candy Forest to the portal which is a frog and mushroom. Lumpy Space Princess gives the frog the password, which is "Whatevers2009," and they are transported into Lumpy Space. LSP starts to show them her house but Finn reminds her of the urgency of the situation and she tells them that the antidote is at Makeout Point. They hit a roadblock when Lumpy Space Princess also says that they have to use a car to travel or they will fall into the Lumpy Abyss. Lumpy Space Princess tries using her parents' car, but they ban her from it after she mouths off to them and makes her mother cry (Her father forbids smooth people in Lumpy Space). Finn asks Lumpy Space Princess if she knows anyone else with a car and she tells him that her friend Melissa but she is dating her ex-boyfriend, Brad. Finn is frustrated that she has again forgotten the urgency of the situation. She calls Melissa who reminds her that tonight is the weekly promcoming dance, and soon Lumpy Space Princess acts shocked, as she had forgotten. So Finn takes her phone and impersonates Lumpy Space Princess to have Melissa to drive them to Makeout Point, and she agrees. Jake's lumpiness gets worse, to the point where he starts acting like a Lumpy space person. Melissa drives them to Makeout Point first stopping at Brad's house to pick him up. Lumpy Space Princess states that there will be a lot of romantic tension on this ride. When Brad gets on, Lumpy Space Princess states that she used to eat chili cheese fries in the back seat with him when they used to date. At Makeout Point they meet a trio of Lumpy Space people (Monty, Lenny, and Glasses) who hate being lumpy and use a sphere (the antidote) to make themselves look smooth. They were about to hand the antidote to Finn and Jake when Lumpy Space Princess showed up and insulted them calling them 'posers.' Finn yells at Lumpy Space Princess for causing things to go bad. Feeling offended she yells at Finn saying that she is just trying her best and she storms off headed to promcoming, and suddenly Jake becomes fully lumpy and he leaves with Lumpy Space Princess. Finn is disappointed in himself for being unable to save Jake and then explodes with rage saying he will destroy Lumpy Space. The posers are drawn back by Finn's hatred of lumpiness and give him the antidote. Finn has to find a way to get to promcoming, but the posers tell Finn that he will fall into the Lumpy Abyss since he is a smooth person. Finn realizes that in order to make it, he has to be lumpy, so he makes the posers bite him and the multiple bites begin to 'accelerate the lumpification process'. He crashes into the promcoming building and sees Lumpy Jake dancing. Finn tries to make Lumpy Jake use the antidote, but due to Jake's new lumpy behavior, he refuses, just as Finn finally becomes fully lumpy. Lumpy Finn begins to leave with the antidote but Lumpy Jake fights him for it. Eventually, Jake accidentally sits on the antidote and becomes normal again. Lumpy Finn also refuses to sit on the antidote and starts to run away but runs into a large lumpy space person and loses consciousness. He wakes up sitting on the antidote, returned to normal. Finn apologizes to Lumpy Space Princess for yelling at her and Lumpy Space Princess tells them that he and Jake can make it up to her by dancing one last dance with her. Jake responds in a lumpy voice, pretending he still has the lumps. But Jake says he is kidding, and so they dance. Trivia * * Transcript *Trouble in Lumpy Space (LMAoAT)/Transcript Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Episodes Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series